


Todo queda entre omegas

by SadHuman



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadHuman/pseuds/SadHuman
Summary: De cómo Loki llegó a la vida de Tony Stark, eso y unos cuántos secretos sucios e ineditos.Precuela: Los Alfas del señor Stark.





	Todo queda entre omegas

Todo queda entre omegas.

Recordaba la caída y el sabor de la derrota directo en la boca, había sido una hazaña que lograse escapar de esos humanos, que, tachándolos de débiles y estúpidos, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida, ¿Lo peor? Sentía su celo cada vez más cerca. Estaba furioso, herido, cansado y con un resentimiento enorme quemándole por dentro; como extrañaba a su madre, si ella siguiese con vida, estaba seguro que no hubiera permitido nada de lo que hasta ese momento estaba pasando.

Se quedó quieto en el lugar donde había encontrado, sin flujo de personas yendo de ahí para allá, un sitio obscuro, solitario, que no olía bien, pero aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo, al menos no en ese momento, tenía tanta hambre y la saliva era escasa hasta ese punto, ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué? Odín le había traicionado, y Thor había sido partícipe de esa traición, se sintió un completo idiota, él, Dios de las mentiras, de las travesuras, dueño del complot y la infamia, siendo engañado. Qué estúpido era.

Dejó llevarse, cada vez más, por el cansancio, el dolor casi desaparecía, probablemente iba a morir, ni los Dioses eran capaces de sobrevivir a un ataque así, tal vez, sólo tal vez, si su celo no hubiera estado de por medio, el porcentaje de sobrevivir al auto exilio, hubiese sido más alto. No recordó más de ese momento. El paraje sucio y gris en el que comenzó a convertirse en una visión lejana y difusa, Loki estaba demasiado ocupado en intentar saciar el calor de su cuerpo, entregado al deseo de la carne, cómo para poder tomarse la molestia de saber en qué puto lugar estaba, fueron largos y completos días, llenos de una temperatura que no podía apagar, estaba obscuro, pero ya no olía mal. Olía bien.

No supo cómo, pero su celo terminó, y revisó su cuello presuroso, no, no había marca alguna, revisó su cuerpo, sus muslos, piernas, cadera, cintura, brazos, todo estaba completamente intacto, sin ninguna herida, hematoma, nada, todo estaba perfectamente en su lugar. Nadie lo había ultrajado.  
Cuando su temperatura bajó a una más normal, humedad, y para su fortuna, ya no entre sus piernas, notó que estaba en una, ¿Tina? Sí, era una tina, enorme, repleta de agua fría y muchísimos hielos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Ah! Qué bueno que ya terminó todo. –Esa esencia, la cual había estado presente durante todo su celo, no como algo demandante o asfixiante, como seria de un alfa, sino como un apoyo, que decía, mudamente, todo estaría bien. –Traje una toalla y ropa. –Loki, aún desde su guarida acuática, miraba con un recelo palpable, a ese hombrecillo. Estaba desnudo y eso parecía no inmutarle, intentó cubrirse y recibió la toalla, lanzada directamente hacía él. –Supongo que puedes secarte solo, te esperaré para que comas algo, estaré en la cocina, sólo sigue el pasillo. Tómate tu tiempo, pero no demasiado, tengo hambre.

Era extraño, y no pudo evitar sentirse realmente ofendido, por la familiaridad con la que había sido tratado, no entendía nada, por supuesto, ¿Cómo había llegado a la tina? ¿Dónde estaba su ropa? ¿Y quién pitos era ese tipo? ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de esa manera? Casi resbaló cuando puso el primer pie fuera de la tina, entre cansado, demasiado cansado, que se terminó deslizando sobre el suelo, que se le antojaba desagradablemente resbaladizo. Tenía la piel arrugada, por el tiempo en el que había estado sobre el agua. Se secó, como pudo, y se puso la ropa que encontró sobre el mueble, era una pijama, en color negro, sin dibujos, ni estampados. Ropa cumpliendo su primera y única función: Vestir.

-¿Puedes solo? –Preguntó una voz amable, que le había abierto la puerta antes de que él mismo pensara en abrirla, Loki gruñó como respuesta y rehuyó a su contacto. –Bueno, supongo que podrás con los escalones tu solo.

Loki casi se fue de espaldas, cuando, en efecto, vio la larga escalera que conducía hacia quién sabe cuál piso, pero aun así, no aceptó ayuda alguna.  
Era una fortaleza, por demás extraña, llena de objetos que no comprendía, por todas partes, pero totalmente hermética, cerrada, se sentía, aunque negara admitirlo, tranquilo y no expuesto.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Huh?

Anthony estaba demasiado ocupado en ese instante, intentando alcanzar el estúpido platón en el que pondría la sopa, demasiado alto para su gusto, ¿De quién había sido la grandiosa idea de poner la estúpido alacena a esa altura? No, no, sólo porque a Pepper le agradase, no significase que a él también, si bien se encontraban saliendo, esa seguiría siendo su casa, para siempre.

Loki se distrajo cuando notó su antigua vestimenta descansando en un sillón cercano, no sabía quién era ese hombre, ¿Le había ayudado? Tal vez, pero quién sabe, la ayuda nunca era gratis, se concentró en sus prendas dobladas y ahora limpias, ahí debía de haber un arma, se giró a ver al hombre castaño, calculó su cuello, era no tan largo, no tan corto, ni delgado o grueso, sólo normal, bonito, sin marca alguno, limpio, supuso que sería fácil encajar la daga en esa parte de su cuerpo, no creyó que tardaría mucho en desangrarse, calculó que un par de minutos, no, tal vez uno y medio, incluso menos. En efecto, en sus ropas, que olían extrañamente, a limpio, encontró el arma blanca y sonrió, estaba seguro que podría degollarlo desde ese ángulo, alzó la muñeca, entrecerró los ojos, estaba agotado, sí, pero podría con eso, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera realizar el tiro, una mano de acero, se cerró dolorosamente por debajo de la suya, justo en la muñeca, gritó con una maldición, y antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa, le sujetaron el otro brazo, se le aplicó una llave y terminó en el suelo, humillado y profiriendo alaridos e insultos por igual.

-¡Creatura estúpida! ¿Cómo te atreviste? –Le hablaba a es armadura viviente, que le tenía contra el piso, inmutable ante su rabia, estaba seguro de que sus mejillas ya estaban pintadas de rojo, por la furia. -¡Tú! ¡Haz que tu mascota de lata se detenga! ¡Te lo ordeno!

-¿Disculpa? –Tony, apenas y volteó a verlo. –¿Qué pasó? ¿Jarvis? –Llamó, y la tranquilidad lo estaba matando, le vio dejar dos platos repletos de comida sobre la mesa, y su dolor sólo pudo distraerse cuando el olor de la comida llegó a mezclarse con la esencia y le pegó directo en el rostro.

-Detuve un intento de homicidio. De nada. –Escuchó que la voz salía del hombre de acero, pero no entendía cómo, si no era poseedor de labios, ni boca, tal vez estaba hechizado. –Tengo la sospecha de que intentaba apuñalarlo hasta un resultado fatal, o más efectivo, cortarle la arteria principal del cuello.

Tony miró con indiferencia la daga que reposaba caída en el cuello. –Suéltalo, sólo está cansado, tal vez se ponga de mal humor cuando tenga hambre.

-¿Llamo a los vengadores?

-No, no, eso traería a Fury en el paquete y no tengo ganas de verle rondando por aquí.

-Señor, es peligroso que se encuentre solo con un criminal de alta categoría.

-Mami Jarvis, no pasa nada, no va a atacarme en realidad, sólo está asustado, sé bueno y suéltalo. –Loki tenía un gesto asesino en el rostro, se puso de pie con la dignidad, inexistente, que le quedaba hasta ese momento.

-Por favor. –Señaló la silla frente a él, al otro extremo de la mesa, donde ya reposaba un desayuno que le resultaba bastante agradable, cauteloso, se sentó, pero no pareció probar nada, no hasta que el otro lo hiciera primero.

-No soy un cocinero experto, pero no creo que esto nos envenene. –Omega, lo olía en el aire, esa era la razón que le hacía conservar el último ápice de ‘’confianza’’ hasta ese instante, la armadura que le había inmovilizado momentos atrás, seguía de pie, vigilante, y al pendiente de ambos, sobretodo, de que el invitado no intentase hacer nada extraño en contra de su amo.

-¿Quién eres? –Formuló nuevamente esa pregunta que había sido evadida desde un inicio. -¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Hola, buenos días. –Dijo en primera instancia. –Mi nombre es Tony Stark, un gusto, te daría la mano, pero estás muy lejos y no quiero pararme y a juzgar por tu rostro, creo que tú tampoco. –Qué estúpido, se le antojo arrancarle el rostro. –Soy quien te encontró en un drenaje destapado, y él. –Señaló a la materialización de Jarvis. –Y yo, te sacamos de ahí, antes de que tus hormonas alborotadas atrajeran la atención de los alfas o betas aprovechados. –Bebió con tranquilidad natural de su vaso de jugo, recién exprimido. –Un gusto.

-Métete tus modales por donde te quepan. –Sí, eso no había sido especialmente diplomático, y ese tipo, Tony, tampoco pareció afectarle, si acaso hizo un gesto divertido por el insulto. -¡No sabes quién soy yo! –Apretó los puños y los azotó en la mesa de mármol, su vaso saltó y se derramó un poco.

-No.

-¿No?

-No, preséntate.

-¿Qué?

-Pues tienes razón, no sé quién eres, así que preséntate y así lo sabré.

¿Estaba jugando con él? ¿Esa pequeña alimaña estaba jugando con él? ¡OH! Iba a disfrutar aplastándola, apretando su cuello hasta que dejase de respirar.

-Soy Loki Odi…Soy Loki. –Repitió, y por dos segundos, casi vaciló, todo había sucedido tan rápido, que le resultaba extraño desprenderse del mismo apellido que Thor usaba.

-Un gusto, Loki. –Alzó su cuchara casi llena de comida, y la movió con elegancia, como si fuese una copa de vino costoso. –Sé qué hacías en ese lugar, escapabas, creo yo, pero no sé de qué. Me gustaría saberlo, así podría hacerme una idea de que me persigue a mí ahora.

-No te incumbe. –La desconfianza era latente y sentía que la cabeza le pulsaba, miró de reojo al metálico guardaespaldas a unos metros de él, no podría, no, realizar un ataque a esa distancia, sería demasiado riesgoso y no auguraba salir ileso. –Te metiste en asuntos demasiados peligrosos.

-Huh, yo creo que sí, y con referente al peligro, por favor, nací siendo omega, en un mundo gobernado por alfas, ¿Eso no es lo suficientemente peligroso ya? Y mírame, sigo vivo y sin marca. –Le guiñó un ojo y Loki sintió una súbita empatía. Una comprensión que no estaba seguro era capaz de sentir.

-Huía de, quien pensé, era mi padre.

-Comprendo, déjame adivinar, alguna clase de arreglo nupcial, obviamente, forzado y con un hombre feo y gordo.

No dijo nada más y se limitó a asentir, sintiendo algo de complicidad y una calma extraña con la que no sabía cómo actuar, tomó la cuchara y se dedicó a dar el primer sorbo de esa sopa, que en efecto, no estaba buena, pero tampoco mala, era un punto neutro, comestible y por lo tanto, digerible.  
-Tienes experiencia en esto. –Dijo después de un rato.

-Algo así.

-¿Escapaste?

-Nope, mi padre falleció antes de que lograra embarcarme y bueno, al final su pesadilla se cumplió, me quedé libre y con todo.

-Oh, ¿No mataste a tu ‘’prometido’’?

-No tuve qué, ¿Tú sí?

-Por algo huí.

-Comprendo, no, bueno no, pero supongo que está bien, la integridad física/moral es lo primero. Bien hecho, supongo que a tu padre eso no le agradó.

-En absoluto y terminé matando más gente de lo que pensé que haría, e intentando escapar, caí aquí por accidente.

-Eso explica el desastre que hiciste.

-¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? Todo el mundo se acercaba a tocarme o a verme, como si fuera una vil bestia de circo.

-Caíste en medio de tu celo.

-Creyeron que así podrían casarme fácilmente.

-Un acto despreciable.

Notó, que su sonrisa amable se desprendía de su rostro, incluso, llegó a verlo perderse en sus pensamientos rencorosos y a mostrar un gesto en el rostro que le pareció familiar, se limpiaba con gracia cualquier residuo de comida que pudiera albergar en los labios. Estaba listo para atacar, así que no pensó que alguien llegase a preguntarle porque atacaba, que cuando se le hizo la pregunta, no supo cómo responderla.

-¿Atacabas por defensa?

-Sí.

-Bueno, todos tenemos un episodio en el que queremos arrancarle la cabeza al mundo, yo tengo uno a la semana, y cuando no me llega, significa que algo está muy mal.  
-¿Vas a entregarme?

-¿En serio? Por supuesto que no, mira, tampoco soy fanático de esconder a asesinos en masa, pero bueno, tuviste una razón, aceptable para mí, pero no para el resto de las personas que ahora están buscándote, y créeme cuando te digo que no van a estar contentas por lo que hiciste, ni conmigo por esconderte, pero sinceramente, no me importa.

-¿Estás arriesgándote por mí?

-¿Si un omega no es ayudado por otro, quién lo hará? ¿Los betas? Por favor, la mayoría están demasiado ocupados lamiéndole el culo a los alfa.

-Señor.

-Shh, Jarvis, shh.

-Si yo fuese un ser humano, hay altas posibilidades de que fuese un alfa.

-Tal vez, pero serías, en todo caso, mi alfa, y eso te haría bueno.

-Su modestia es abrumadora, señor.

-Lo sé, lo sé, bueno, como decía, dispones de mi espacio para resguardarte el tiempo necesario, en lo que busquemos una solución a tu situación.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?

-1.-Ya dije, entre omegas se debe lealtad y solidaridad. 2.-Soy buena persona. 3.-Estoy seguro de que esto terminará jodiendo a Fury y eso me agrada. 4.-Los vengadores también.

-¿Qué son los vengadores? –Demasiada información en poco tiempo, la manera en la que hablaba Tony era difícil de seguir.

-Una organización, encargada de los riesgos masivos que pueda enfrentar el mundo, iniciativa propuesta por Nicolas Fury, uno de los fundadores de SHIELD, una institución de carácter gubernamental, que se hace cargo del terrorismo a nivel global. Los Vengadores tienen como miembros principales a cinco individuos, Thor Odinson, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Hulk, y por supuesto, a Tony Stark, quién se manifiesta a través de mí.

-Espera, ¿Tú eras parte del escuadrón que me perseguía?

-Sí, ¿Cómo crees que te encontré?

Bien, su estadía ahí estaba llena de sorpresa, y en efecto, encontró Midgard como un planeta familiar al suyo, existía la supremacía Alfa, y los omegas, que aunque luchasen por estar al altura, aún seguían siendo constantemente utilizados por los de rango mayor, humillados y desechados, pero, conforme más tiempo pasado con ese peculiar humano, notaba que no era precisamente como el resto. Para muestra un botón. El día que llegaron a buscarlo.

Recordaba estar en la parte baja de la torre, qué actividad desempeñaban en ese momento, era algo que no recordaba, sólo al agentillo ese que había ido hasta la puerta principal, y tocado varias veces, el timbre casi le perforaba los oídos, Tony se disculpó e inmediatamente se apresuró a abrir, pudo haber dejado ese trabajo a Jarvis, pero supuso que aquello quiso hacerlo por sí mismo.

-Buenas tardes, señor Stark. –Alfa, Loki, estaba en su campo de visión, por los primeros tres segundos, eso hasta que Jarvis se encargó de orillarlo, amablemente, hacer que diera la espalda y cubrirlo con quién sabe qué prenda del millonario había dejado ahí tirada. Jarvis, siempre se encontraba presente, su voz y servicio se extendía a lo largo y ancho de la torre, pero la armadura tenía cierta cobertura, ¿Cómo llegaba a los momentos más inesperados? No lo sabía, pero lo hacía.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Traes una pizza o algo así? Si no es así, temo que tendré que ignorarte.

-Gracioso.

Tony alzó una ceja, no exactamente ofendido, pero sí molesto con el atrevimiento que mostraba el hombre frente a él, ¿Quién se creía? Eso llegó hasta pensarlo Loki.  
-Bueno, dado a que no ha llegado a presentarse en la base, Fury dio órdenes de asegurarnos de su estado. v  
-Mírame. Bien. Perfecto. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo visita.

-No lo creo señor.

La mirada de Tony estaba fija en el pie que impedía que la puerta se cerrase, eso y la forma en que era observado, el cómo inhalaba su aroma, con cinismo, eso hizo que abriera la puerta de golpe, con la espalda recta y la mandíbula anivelada, lo enfrentó.

-Mira, niño, no sé, tal vez eres nuevo o estúpido, pero para venir a mi territorio, un maldito domingo a esta hora, tienes que ser una de las dos opciones anteriores.

-Órdenes directas de Fury.

-Írdinis dirictis de Firy, pues qué bien, te felicito, pero yo no trabajo para él, yo trabajo CON él, ¿Bien? No soy su empleado ni mucho menos, y si no me he presentado ahí, es porque sencillamente, no quiero, no tengo ganas, estoy ocupado. Así que piénsalo dos veces antes de venir a mi puta puerta.

A ese punto de la conversación, Loki no sabía si reír o dejarse llevar por la impresión, el alfa parecía hacerse cada vez más pequeño, pero en el rostro todavía estaba el gesto contrariado, con el orgullo alfa por los suelos y a la vez intentando recuperarse y aunque rebasase la altura de su anfitrión, no llegaba a su nivel.

-Mi tarea es llevarlo de regreso a las instalaciones. Su colaboración es requerida. –El tono burlesco del joven se había desvanecido, y ahora era más severo, intentando imponerse una vez superada la etapa de intimidación.

-Pues regrésate y di que no la pudiste hacer. No voy a regresar, dije que estoy ocupado, habla con Pepper, ella es la encargada de hacer las citas.

Oh sí, Pepper, esa humana de género femenino, alfa, que extrañamente, parecía llevarse bien con Tony, no era exactamente una persona que le llegase a controlar, pero sí hacía énfasis en las actividades que se debían hacer, como dormir y comer.

-Y yo le digo que tiene que tiene que acompañarme. –Acto seguido, procedió a invadir su espacio personal y sujetar su brazo.

-Oh no, no hiciste eso…-Dijo una vez que le miró amenazante, se quedó en su sitio, si retrocedía, sería un acto que revelaba su inferioridad, Loki comenzaba a sentirse ahora tenso, dejando de lado la diversión, ¿Dónde estaba su daga? Quién sabe, pero para cuando estaba pensando en qué objeto utilizar como arma, Jarvis ya se había movido de su lugar, qué extraño, juraría que un aura colérica le adornaba. –Tienes tres segundos, para abandonar mi propiedad y voy a sacarte la mierda.

-No se atrevería. –Dijo, pero se encontraba vacilante, tampoco quería retroceder, pero había aflojado su agarre y Tony recuperado su brazo, como si la peste misma lo hubiese atacado, con Jarvis tras él, quién no dudó en mostrarle la palma y con eso, el propulsor.

-Tres…Dos…-Pero no, el agente se mantenía en su lugar, que si bien estaba sudando frío, no se movió. –Uno. –No hasta que realmente el cañón se disparó, su entrenamiento le sirvió para poder moverse a tiempo, pero sin gracia alguna, era como asustar a un perro. –Gracias Jarvis, qué amable. Ahora…-Se acuclilló, y Jarvis permaneció atento a cualquier movimiento. –Irás con Fury, y le dirás, ‘’Debido a mi comportamiento, tanto estúpido, como primitivo, me temo que el guapo y maravilloso, señor Tony Stark, no se encuentra en disposición de colaborar con nosotros, cualquier cosa, él llamará. No envíen a nadie más, o también les sacará la mierda, gracias’’, ¿Comprendes? –Su postura decía cuánto tenía que rebajarse, para hablarle a una escoria.

-Sí señor.

-¿Sí señor qué?

-Sí señor Stark.

-¿Sí señor Stark qué?

-Sí señor Stark, voy a entregar su mensaje, sus deseos ahora son mi prioridad, y jamás me atreveré a desafiarlo. No volveré a ser un estúpido primitivo.  
-Perfecto, ve y tráeme pizza, luego das mi recado. Familiar, doble queso.

Loki había mordido su rebanaba tranquilamente, casi acostado en el sillón, con la mirada clavada en el monitor de la televisión, le gustaba ese planeta, bueno, no exactamente, le gustaba la gente que tenía ese planeta, ¡Pero no toda! Sólo gente como Tony, o Jarvis, aunque no fuese precisamente una persona, pero le caía bien, ¿Se entendía? Esperaba que sí.  
-Entonces, ¿Cuándo le dirás a SHIELD de su presencia? No creo que reaccionen bien. –Habló la pelirroja, quien había rechazado el grasoso alimento y preparado una ensalada, intentó disuadir al castaño de consumir la pizza, pero le había resultado demasiado difícil y no queriendo presionarlo, optó por dejarlo en paz, mañana se aseguraría de tener rutina alimentaría más nutritiva y balanceada, para compensar ese desliz alimenticio.

-Cuando se sienta listo. –Se limitó a decir, ella frotó el dorso de su mano y asintió, sólo se había enterado de la existencia del pelinegro, porque le había encontrado por accidente en uno de los pisos superiores, de lo contrario, dudaba mucho que Tony llegara a comunicárselo, y no lo culpaba, estaba bien, llevaban apenas unos meses juntos y desde un principio se había dejado en claro que Stark no sabía nada de relaciones, que había estado solo en ese ámbito desde siempre, pero que aprendería; El tema de Loki no volvió a tocarse, no a menos que Tony lo sacase a flote, de ahí en fuera, quedaba esclarecido que ella no podía intervenir.

-Te recuerdo que mañana es el cumpleaños de Peter, ¿Qué haremos? No sabía si reservaríamos un restaurante, o una fiesta aquí, o allá…-No, no era precisamente de su agrado que su omega se encargase de crías que no eran de suyas, pero, uf, vamos Peps, respira hondo, sabías en qué te habías metido desde el momento en que comenzaste a cortejarlo.

-Iremos para allá, ya tenía algo planeado, conseguí su regalo desde hace tres meses, llevaremos a Loki. -¡Ah! Qué…interesante, pensó, ese niñito siempre era la primacía de sus pensamientos, el niño, la anciana y ahora el vagabundo ese, tampoco se podía culpar a Virginia por su comportamiento, era normal, ella era territorial, de hecho, desde que era una niña, se había prometido que cuando llegase un omega digno para ella, lo tendría sólo para ella, sus sonrisas, sus besos, su cuerpo, todo, para ella, pero el destino, tan cruel como siempre, había hecho que se enamorase de un omega así, él decidía quién era el digno, donde las únicas órdenes que había eran las de él, y luego las de ella, Pepper no dominaba sus decisiones diarias, ni personales, como era costumbre en las relaciones Alfa-Omega, aún no terminaba por acostumbrarse, pero estaba segura, que en cuanto pudiera poner sus dientes perfectos y blancos sobre esa piel acanelada, y su marca se quedase permanentemente en su cuello, las cosas cambiarían y sería entonces ella quien tomase las decisiones y el mando de la relación. No habría más SHIELD, no más armaduras, Jarvis pasaría al olvido, y todo en general. Tony no podía seguir arriesgándose más, no podía verse involucrado en esas actividades de alto estrés.

-¿No crees que sea algo peligroso llevarlo? Lo están buscando por todas partes, sería exponerlo. –Estando a salvo y con privacidad en la cocina, el tema era libre de expresarse.

-¿Tú crees? -¡Vamos! Era su oportunidad, por lo regular, era raro cuando Tony sentía duda de algún aspecto y más aún cuando le daba la oportunidad a ella de ayudarlo.

-En efecto, Tony, creo que sería inapropiado sacarlo de la torre, SHIELD más atento que nunca, y con lo que sucedió hoy, lo estará todavía más. –Dijo con su tono sereno y sabio, Tony la miró directo a los ojos y ella no pudo evitar quedarse cautivada ante esa mirada tan pulcra, llena de duda, se le antojaba como un niño inocente y pérdido. Un aperitivo. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

-Tienes razón, deberíamos de hacer la fiesta en la torre, siempre podemos disfrazarlo de la tía extranjera y rara.

-Como digas…-Dijo lentamente, demasiado, ella se dedicó a hacer dibujos imaginarios sobre su brazo. –Pero creo que tú y yo deberíamos hacer nuestra propia fiesta arriba.  
Tampoco supo en qué momento ellos desaparecieron de su vista, pero eso sólo significaba que habría más pizza para él, así que, si a Loki le preguntaban, no le importaba.

…

Así fueron pasando las primeras semanas, luego meses, donde ya sentía esa fuerza y vitalidad regresando a su cuerpo, había pasado un segundo celo, en la torre, y no se preocupó en absoluto, no cuando Tony estaba ahí, apoyándole y haciéndose cargo de él, Pepper, básicamente, era despojada de la torre cuando eso sucedía, no, no se iba con el mejor humor del mundo, ¿Por qué tenía que dejar la casa de su omega? En primer lugar, Tony no debería de tener una casa, ni tener empresas y propiedades a su nombre, sólo debía dedicarse a encontrar un alfa que le brindase todo eso y ya, pero no, Tony tenía esa fortaleza, para nada discreta y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto, era su bebé, abandonó las instalaciones, hasta nuevo aviso, con la promesa de que se lo terminaría cobrándoselo en la cama, ¡Ah! Esa sí era una manera de cobrárselo, más cuando se le iba la mano y el castaño terminaba casi a punto de llorar, pero demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo.

Loki, como la primera vez, amaneció en la tina, agotado y desorientado, pero no había despertado solo, a su lado, estaba una almohada, sobre una cama improvisada, con un Tony que había sucumbido al sueño, pero que había permanecido ahí hasta el final, ahora que lo pensaba, en el tiempo que había estado ahí, ¿Cómo es que el castaño no llegaba a tener ningún celo? ¡Nada! Ni por asomo, ¿Supresores? Lo pensó, pero no, jamás le veía tomando esas cosas, y vaya que esa mierda necesitaba un tratamiento verdaderamente estricto, de lo contrario, llegaba incluso a ser contraproducente, razón por la que había decidido rechazarlos y pasar los celos en un lugar seguro y a salvo, teniendo al humano al pendiente de sus necesidades y a Jarvis custodiando la torre, estaría bien.

Como después de cada celo, en el que ningún alfa había aplacado su calor interno, se sentía de la mierda, hambriento y de la mierda, recién aseado, envuelto en su pijama y manta, se quedaba hecho un ovillo en el sillón, después de haber almorzado, como si no fuese a comer en dos mil años, decidió quedarse medio muerto en el sofá de piel, relleno con plumas o algo así, el asunto era que estaba jodidamente cómo y no planeaba levantarse en el futuro próximo, tenía el control remoto en la mano y cambiaba los canales sin mirarlos, automáticamente.

-¿Necesitas algo o te dejo con tu miseria?

-Con mi miseria estoy bien, gracias.

-Bien, bueno Loks, te dejo, saldré del país, unos días, no quemes la casa, por favor.

-¿Quién va a alimentarme?

-El refrigerador y la alacena están al tope, si te mueres de hambre será por tu pereza.

-¿Y si me siento mal?

-Te malcrié demasiado, estarás bien, dejaré a Jarvis contigo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y te irás solo?

-Así es, yo me cuido solito.

Hizo un gesto coqueto, y aunque Loki quería creerle, le costó, tal vez era porque aún se encontraba desorientado, o bien, porque era una corazonada, de las que nunca fallan, que le decían que algo malo iba a pasar, eso, o simplemente era un pesimista de primera, pero estaba bien, para cuando Tony regresó, le vio entero, en una pieza y sin ningún rasguño, ese día cenaron en un restaurante exclusivo, había reservado el establecimiento completo. Ambos se habían acoplado a una rutina agradable, extraña, Loki jamás pensó que terminaría viviendo con un humano, y peor aún, que le llegase a sentir como familia, y pensar que había intentado apuñalarlo, ¡Qué horror!

Sin embargo, había estado aplazando lo inevitable y eso los dos lo sabían, SHIELD aún seguía en su búsqueda, y Tony seguía escondiéndolo, un día, de esos en los que se encontraba solo en la torre, paso la tarde completa con la mirada en la ventana, la temporada de lluvias había llegado, y con eso el maldito recuerdo doloroso de su hermano. Maldito sea, mil veces, dijo, cuando estaba por ser entregado a su prometido, había intentado hablar con Odín, estaba tan desesperado y asustado de ser marcado, que no pudo evitar llegar a la rabia, con una furia que le hervía por el cuerpo, ¡Cómo se atrevían! No era una cabeza de ganado ni mucho menos, estaba cómodamente resguardado en sus aposentos, su celo estaba llegando, extraño, pensó, sus criados le habían dejado, en una escapaba silenciosa, ¿Qué les sucedía? Betas imbéciles. Luego entró su querido padre, quien con la muerte de su madre, aún fresca, se mostraba más déspota con él.

-No te he concedido permiso de adentrarte en mis habitaciones. –Increpó en cuánto le vio en la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo debo llamar para entrar a mi castillo? –El tono de indiferencia, podía llegar a dolerle más que el de ataque.

-Oh cierto es, padre, aquí todo es tuyo, todos son tuyos, ahora, acorta tu visita y dime el motivo de la misma. –Quería que se largara, ahora, el maldito calor comenzaría en poco tiempo, y lo menos que quería era ver a ese señor ahí.

-Lo bueno de este trato, es que a partir de este día, yo no seré quién tenga que cuidar tu lengua.

-Dime ya a lo que has venido…

Estando en la cama, tuvo que enderezarse, tenía la respiración casi cortada, cuidadoso de cualquier movimiento por parte de Odín, era un momento vulnerable y no podría defenderse, al menos no sin salir ileso.

-Le he puesto una corona a tu cabeza.

-Dirás, un precio.

-Tómalo como quieras.

-No me iré a ninguna parte, con nadie, si esa es tu intención, olvídala.   
Sin embargo, un carruaje ya le esperaba abajo, escuchaba, eran caballos diferentes a los que moraban en sus terrenos, aquello le erizó la piel, maldito.  
-Es un buen amigo mío, un compañero de batalla desde que éramos unos jóvenes alfas.

Abrió los ojos, incrédulo, no sólo lo casaría, sino también, con un vejete de mierda, su mirada ahora era amenazante y el Padre de Todo, dudó por un momento, pero se repuso rápidamente. Dos soldados, ajenos a Asgard, entraron a su alcoba, como cuando se entra a un mesón vulgar, y en el pasillo había una escuadrilla que le esperaba, iban a escoltarle, a ultrajarle de su propia casa.

-¿Thor sabe de esto? ¿Mi hermano sabe de tus pedestres tratos?

-Thor dio su aprobación también, estamos de acuerdo con que tienes edad, más que suficiente para que seas poseedor de un enlace, con la persona indicada, familia de alta cuna, reputación militar impecable y lo mejor, se encuentra interesado en ti, hará de ti un omega de provecho.

Eso había sido todo, no recordaba que le dolía más, lo que iba a pasarle, o la traición de Thor, ¡Oh! Si su madre estuviera en con vida, estaba seguro, que con sus manos blancas y delicadas, hubiese dado el golpe más certero de su vida al rostro de su padre, para luego acunarle y amenazar a Odín, más o menos se imaginaba la advertencia, ‘’A mí pequeño no te atrevas a ensuciarlo, con tu mentalidad prehistórica, nadie le pondrá un dedo encima, y quién se atreva, terminará perdiendo el brazo’’.

-Entonces, que venga ese traidor de sangre, que venga aquí y me lo diga al rostro, ¡Qué lo admita en mi presencia y no se escude en su cobardía? ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde se encuentra el hijo de Odín?!

Para entonces, ya se encontraba de pie, con lava corriéndole en la sangre, la frente en alto y un aura por demás amenazante, en sus memorias estaba, no tenía en claro si había sido Odín o algún otro individuo presente, pero el susurro casi inaudible, Midgard, está en Midgard, ¿Con los humanos? ¿Con esa peste? Bien, bien. Lo que sí recordaba, a la perfección, era la manera en la que había sonreído, con una maldad, cada vez más conocida, después, un caos y una excitación que le transitaba por el cuerpo entero, exquisito. Sangre y carne, sangre y carne. Se abrió camino por medio de la violencia, varias cabezas caían a sus pies, literalmente y halló el camino al planeta en el que ahora moraba.  
Estaba tan dolido, destrozado, su hermano, la persona que se las había arreglado para obtener su amor, desde que eran niños, Thor siempre había sido el alfa que él anhelaba, reía, lloraba, y volvía a reír, así que, ¿Thorcito quería que sentase cabeza? Bien, pero sería su cabeza. Su puta cabeza.

No obstante, conforme caminaba por las calles de asfalto, su calor incrementaba, minuto a minuto, el celo comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo, de ahí, el futuro que ya se conoce. Qué día tan triste para recordar tan bastardos sucesos, todo era tan vívido, incluso, podía sentir el olor de la esencia de Thor, tan cercana, aspiró con fuerza, y se dejó llevar. Hasta que notó que eso no era parte de su imaginación, y ese aroma a madera realmente estaba presente. Casi se tropieza al ponerse de pie, buscó a Jarvis con la mirada, no se atrevía a llamarlo por temor a ser escuchado. Fue subiendo escaleras arriba, cada vez más apresurado, y para la confirmación de sus temores, unos pasos a prisa, iban tras él, ¿Tony estaba en la casa? ¿Estaría con Jarvis y por esa razón no le respondía?

Llegó al último escalón, se tropezó, pero logró abrir la puerta, Thor le sujetaba del brazo, no estaba agitado ni por error, y su mirada era tan penetrante, que Loki le soltó un golpe en el rostro, luego otro y otro, y el rubio no hacía ademán por detenerlo, le dejó ser.

-¡Wow, wow, wow! –Tony emergió debajo de un motor, de la impresión, se golpeó la sien, creándose una abertura que sangraba, se limpió sin cuidado e ignorando el dolorcillo molesto. –Thor, no sé qué haces aquí, no me importa, sólo suelta a Loki y Loki deja de golpear a Thor.

-No es tu incumbencia Anthony. –Y no, no solía comportarse de esa manera con el castaño, era agradable y atento, pero era de Loki de quién se estaba hablando ese momento y todo el mundo podía irse a la mierda si se le preguntaba.

-Oh, vaya que sí lo es, ¡Jarvis! –Thor apretó la mandíbula, no quería una pelea en ese momento, era lo último que necesitaba para hacer de su día más ameno, no lograría nada con eso, sólo la furia de Anthony y eso no era bueno. –Deja al princesa en paz, sí, así, buen chico, un par de pasos hacia atrás, sí, sí, Loki, ven. –Y para sorpresa de Thor, su hermano se acercó al otro omega, no se puso delante ni atrás, sino a su nivel. –Cómo dije, mi terreno, mi incumbencia, ¿Bien?

-Anthony…-Dijo con lentitud, aceptando su posición de visitante.

-Shh, shh, Loki, no lo golpees, y tú no lo jalonees, hablen como personas poseedoras de raciocinio, son sus asuntos, peeero, no quiero sangre en mi piso… -Trajo una silla y Jarvis le ayudó con la otra. –Tres metros de distancia es suficiente, ambos, sentados. –El tono de madre regañona no se hizo esperar, y lo inesperado era que funcionó. –No gritos, no insultos, no se interrumpan, no golpes y ninguna agresión en general.

Esto era ridículo, pero necesario, pensaron, Tony no se quedó ahí mucho tiempo, necesitaban privacidad y ahí sí que no interferirían, les dejó, Jarvis también, pero dejó en claro que entraría con un taser si era necesario para calmar los ánimos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó Loki en primer lugar, tomando la palabra.

-¿Aquí en la ciudad o aquí en la torre?

-Ambos.

-Vivo en la ciudad desde hace tiempo y vine porque Tony sólo tolera que gente conocida venga en persona a entregarle paquetes o avisos, nadie podía sólo yo. Ahora, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

-Me encontró aquí, cuando vine a buscarte.

-¿Me buscaste?

-Necesitaba a arrancarte la garganta personalmente.

-¡Strike one! –Gritó Tony, en algún punto lejano, pero atento a la agresión, tanto física como verbal.

-Me vendiste. –Dijo con la mandíbula apretada, ignorando la llamada de atención. –Estuviste de acuerdo con Odín en cuanto a mi venta.

-¡No! ¡No, no y no! Yo dije claro que lo adecuado sería que te comprometieras, pero jamás y escúchalo bien, ¡Jamás dije con quién! Mi plan era hablarlo contigo, si no querías ser desposado por mí, al menos buscar un partidario manejable, que fuese bueno contigo.

Loki negaba, impotente, no le creía ni una palabra, tenía los brazos cruzados y se rehusaba a mirarla, herido.

-¿Un buen partido como quién? ¿El amigo ese del cual Odín intentó presentarme? ¡Un viejo verde igual a él! ¿Ese es tu concepto de ‘’partidario manejable’’?

-No se me consulto eso en ningún momento, debió suceder después de que llegara a Midgard.

-¿Y qué hacías aquí? ¡Me dejaste y yo te necesitaba allá!

-¡Aquí también hay problemas y era mi deber, como protector de esta tierra, resolverlos!

-¡Tú deber era conmigo! ¡Toda tu maldita vida me mantuviste a tu lado, alejaste a cualquier pretendiente de mí! Era tu omega sin marcar, yo no miraba a nadie, tú tampoco lo hacías, entonces, ¿Por qué, Thor? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué me abandonaste?!

Thor le miraba, Loki tenía los ojos húmedos, las mejillas rojas y le temblaban las manos, estaba tan molesto, y esa era su oportunidad de poder liberar la rabia que llevaba comiéndole por dentro desde hacía un largo tiempo, se pasó las manos por el cabello y exhaló, en un intento por recuperar su postura. Thor le miraba, con unos ojos de cachorrito apaleado, y por dos segundos olvidó lo que había pasado, casi dejándose llevar por esos trozos de cielo.

-Tuve miedo.

-¿Miedo a qué Thor?

-A enamorarme más de ti.

Eso no fue exactamente una confesión, porque en el fondo se encontraba, más o menos, enterado, le clavó la mirada, esperando ver cualquier rastro delator de mentira, pero no, Thor no mentía, estaba abochornado, probablemente por su comportamiento, pero no había mentiras en su boca.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Padre se enteró antes que yo mismo, dijo que nuestra relación no sería fructífera, y que nada bueno saldría de esto.

-¿Y tú le creíste?

-Se supone que éramos hermanos, los hermanos se aman de una manera que yo jamás sentí. Te amo como un hombre. Como un alfa a su omega. Dijo que si llegábamos a unirnos, vincularnos, nuestros vástagos nacerían muertos, o con deformidades, tenía tanto miedo, Loki, lo último que quiero darte en esta vida, es una existencia miserable, tú no te mereces eso, necesitabas a un príncipe, un guerrero, que te amase igual a mí, pero que no fuese mi persona. Hace poco me enteré de que eras adoptado.

-Por supuesto que soy adoptado, ¿Quién de nuestros padres tiene el cabello negro y los ojos verdes? ¿Quién? ¡No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta antes!  
Su mirada de cachorro apaleado aumentó, y no sólo eso, su alfa comenzaba, a sus ojos, hacerse más pequeño conforme Loki le reprendía con sus preguntas, avergonzado, tímido y pequeño.

-Sabes que soy un tonto, yo no me pregunto de dónde sale tu belleza, sólo me encargo de admirarla y alabarla, nada más.

Ahora fue el turno de Loki sonrojarse, pero con el mentón elevado, sin dejarse llevar por unas palabras bonitas, no señor, aún tenía que cobrarla aquel desplante a Thor, aunque conforme seguía hablándole, él se concentraba más en sus labios gruesos y casi rosados, ¿Cuándo habían acortado la distancia de los tres metros? No importaba, estaba a salvo ahora, entre sus brazos, con esa barba rasposa picándole deliciosamente en las mejillas lisas y pálidas, cada que sus labios se unían. Siglos, siglos y siglos esperando ese beso, deseando ese cuerpo.

…

Conforme la demostración de amor y reconciliación, se hacía cada vez más ruidosa, Tony sabía que su trabajo ahí había terminado, se alejaron lo más posible del taller, ni modo, pensó, tendría que llamar a un agencia especializada en limpieza hormonal, para cuando ese par abandonara su taller.

-Adoro los finales felices.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señor? ¿Quiere que llame a la señorita Potts?

-Por supuesto, me siento asombroso, y no, no es necesario, debe de estar ocupada o algo así.

-¿Señor?

-Jarvis, estoy bien. Haz que alguien empaque las pertenencias de Loki.

-Llamaré a la tía may.

-Es tarde. Déjala descansar.

-No puedo dejar que se vaya así.

-Entonces acompáñame a ver un maratón de Star Wars.

-Por supuesto, señor, ¿Helado?

-Obviamente.

Era ya un experto en reconocer cuando su maestro se encontraba decaído, suponía que se había acostumbrado demasiado a la presencia de Loki, cito, mejor amigo, en realidad, y ahora debía decirle adiós, se iría con un alfa, uno que le amaba y eso estaba bien, aunque después…Bueno, los omegas tienen hijos… Y estaría ocupado, no habría tiempo para verle, y bueno, todos sabían que Tony, con el tiempo, llegaba a ser una molestia, Loki en el fondo, tal vez, quería irse, escapar de la torre y de él. Extrañamente, se sintió patético cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en medio de una película de ciencia ficción, con una armadura parlante de testigo.

Pepper llegó a los pocos días de que Loki abandonara, para su complacencia, de manera permanente la torre, llegó con regalos y comida exótica, casi lo suficiente como para distraer a Tony, quién en cuánto la vio, se hecho directo a sus brazos, tranquilizándose con su aroma, Virginia se sintió como la reina de las alfas, al tener a ese omega robándole besos y diciéndole cuánto la había extrañado.

Durante esos años juntos, supuso que el matrimonio, y por consiguiente, el enlace, el vínculo, la puta mordida, llegaría de un momento a otro, sin esperarlo, al natural, pero no, llevaban cuatro años de noviazgo, donde el sexo era asombroso, y el disfrute mutuo de la existencia era agradable y maravilloso.

Pero Anthony no se dejaba morder, ni siquiera hablaba de eso, asunto que irritaba a Pepper de una manera sinigual, le enervaba, confiaba, bastante, en que el vínculo que se desarrollaría por medio de la marca, uno más sólido y fuerte del que tenían, podría ayudar a su corazón, quizá no a que se sanase, pero, mínimamente, a que tuviera más fuerza y una que otra mejora, sin embargo, sólo le besaba el cuello, o le daba una mordida juguetona, y un nerviosismo le embargaba y terminaba por cambiar el tema, o alejarse. No quería ser marcado, pero Pepper tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario, ¿Qué sería del genio? No, no, tenía que hacerlo, la marca terminaría siendo como la correa que todos los omegas necesitaban.

Llevaba tiempo maquinando su siguiente jugada, con cautela y cuidado, un error, y estaba fuera, ese día, en el cual Peter había tenido un viaje escolar, fuera de la ciudad, y no estaría de regreso hasta mañana, May, ja, se había encargado de ella, nada fuerte, por supuesto, no quería matarla, Tony la quería demasiado, y hacerle daño, era como dañarlo a él y no, eso era algo que no podía permitirse, sólo se encargó de que un embotellamiento masivo se centrara en el edificio donde vivía, ni cómo salir, ni cómo entrar, y la pobre estaba tan vieja, como para trasladarse caminando hasta la torre. Tenía toda la casa para sí misma ahora. Ningún entrometido.

Realizó un cambió, el medicamento por unos sedantes, con un efecto férreo, que no lo dañaran, básicamente, lo había drogado, un pequeño errorcito, era dejarlo consumir el medicamento, en la sala y no en su habitación, así que ahora tenía a un risueño Stark en el piso de su sala, supuso que podía cargarlo, pero tampoco podía resistirse a verle tan sonriente, indefenso, estiraba sus brazos hacía ella y no se negó, con la rodilla entre sus piernas, se posó encima de él, Tony no estaba asustado en ningún momento, confiaba en Pepper, ¿Por qué? Bueno, la amaba, era su Pepper, la persona que jamás le haría daño, ¿Verdad? I mean, ella había aceptado su manera de ser, rota y extraña, ahí estaba ella, después de cuatro largos años, próximo mes, cinco, tenía su regalo, esperaba que le gustase, era un secreto que no se lo había dicho ni a Loki, pero iba a dejarse marcar; después de estarlo pensando, por mucho tiempo, había decidido que su chica era buena con él, y le daría esa gratificación, sólo para ella, porque la amaba. La amaba.

Ella fue desabotonando los primeros botones de su camisa, Tony no estaba realmente orientado en lo que sucedía, sólo veía a una Pepper sonriente frente a él, y nada más, las luces iban de un lugar a otro y lo único estable y fijo, era su rostro alegre, y bueno, a él le encantaba verle sonreír. Era hermosa y perfecta. Pasó su lengua por su cuello y sintió un escalofrío, no, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Peps? ¿Qué haces? –Las palabras salían arrastradas y le costaba moverse ahora, con un brazo había intentado apartarla, pero lo sentía demasiado pesado, ella negó e hizo que los mantuviera a los costados.

-Nada, sólo sé bueno. –Ya se encontraba buscando el punto exacto donde dejar su marca, sería indolora, era tan buena alfa, que se estaba asegurando que su omega no sintiera dolor o molestia alguna, obviamente, se despertaría asustado, incluso lloroso, pero ella se defendería, aprovechándose de su falta de memoria, que en medio de un éxtasis, de su orgasmo final en una sesión de sexo peculiar, que le marcase, que no era él mismo, como si un celo se hubiese apoderado de Tony, y este, terminaría creyéndole, ¿Cómo estaba tan segura? Fácil, Tony no lo estaría y siempre creía en ella. No podría culparla.

-Oye…Boo…

-¿Boo?

Ahogó una risita contra su piel, se quedó ahí, sólo oliéndole, el aroma era cada vez más apacible, tranquilizador, estaba en confianza, aún se movía, cada vez menos, probablemente se dormiría en cualquier momento, y no importaba, su marca estaría ahí, grande, reluciente y hermosa, para cuando despertase.  
-No quiero…No así, no…-Se las arreglaba para intentar expresarse, y ella reía encantada. –Linda, vamos a hablarlo.

-¿Quién soy, Tony?

-¿Mi Pepper?

-No, yo soy tu alfa, ¿Quién soy?

-Mi alfa.

-Buen chico, y como los alfas somos, más fuertes, resistentes e inteligentes, ¿Qué se les hace?

-¿Patearlos?

-No, querido, se les obedece, ¿Vas a obedecerme? ¿Verdad que sí?

-Siempre Pepper…

-No, desde ahora llámame Virginia, o Alfa.

-Virginia…Qué bonito nombre.

-Lo sé, así podemos ponerle a nuestra primera cría.

-¿Crías?

-Sí, soy tu alfa, tú eres mi omega, ¿Quién tiene las crías? ¿Quién las carga y cuida?

-¿Los omegas?

-Sí, los omegas lindo, los omegas, ¿Y tú qué eres?

-Omega.

-¡Qué inteligente! ¿Ves? Puedes ser inteligente sin un título universitario, sin tener que preocuparte tanto por esas armaduras y eso…

-Pero…

-No. No pienses, pensar es para alfas. Tú eres mi omega, sólo shh, calla y deja que tu alfa te guie.

-No…

Estando drogado, aún seguía esa venita que le decía, inconsciente y no precisamente muy audible o visible, que debía luchar, hacer algo, aunque era una voz muy lejana, que se perdía, cada vez más, cuando Pepper le besaba, lamía o mordía con cariño.

-Jarvis…

-Oh, tranquilo, ¿Recuerdas el código que me enseñaste, el de emergencia? Lo activé, no va a molestarnos en un largo tiempo. No te preocupes, estás conmigo.

-¿Qué haces?

Ella se quedó congelada, Tony había dejado de mirarle, y se había metido en un sueño profundo, susurrando una última negación, ella volteó lentamente, con casi lava saliéndosele por los ojos, ¿Qué hacía el niño estúpido en la puerta? ¡Ella lo había mandado a un campamento o una mierda similar! Entonces, ¿¡Qué mierda hacía ahí!?

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Yo pregunté primero.

-Igual, no te importa, los grandes estamos ocupados, así que vete.

Pero el menor la ignoró, dio un paso hacia ambos, ella le gruñó en advertencia, pero no se inmuto, aunque fuese un niño pequeño, era un alfa y esa mierda no servía en él, notó que Tony estaba en debajo de ella, inconsciente, mas no dormido, tenía el cuello totalmente descubierto, y parte del pecho.

Nadie dijo nada más, ni Peter, ni Virginia, sólo se miraron fijamente, como cuando se mira a la mierda que se pisa en un día de verano, ambos, con las pupilas dilatas, se tensaron, y por supuesto, que Pepper no se esperaba ese ataque, que le apartó bruscamente de Tony, ella respondió lanzándolo directamente a la mesa de vidrio, la cual se partió a la mitad, sorprendentemente, Peter se puso de pie, tambaleante, pero movido por la furia y la adrenalina, dispuesto a continuar con la disputa, ahora física y cada vez más peligrosa.   
…

Loki no podía encontrar ninguna razón, de verdad, ni una sola, que le produjera infelicidad en su vida, quizá, la más cercana, sería el hecho de tener que aprender a usar diversos aparatos, tanto domésticos, como no domésticos, de ahí en fuera, sentía su vida en un paraíso, vivía en una casa grande, por exigencia suya, con más habitaciones de las que pudiera contar, un castillo midgardiano, así se referían a la mansión, tanto Thor como Loki, apartado de los humanos, teniendo un trato digno de la realeza, con una unión formal, o sea, Thor no le había mentido, él mismo había viajado hacia Asgard y dicho a su padre (y al resto del reinado) que lo amaba, tanto, que había decidido marcarlo, y que un heredera, una princesa, porque estaba segurísimo que su primera cría sería una mujer, venía en camino, ¿Qué más podía pedir? No, nada, nada más, quizá el dominio total del mundo, o algo así, pero bueno, siempre estaría en sus metas y deseos más profundos, sin embargo, se hallaba bastante cómodo con Thor, le satisfacía su compañía, así que estaba bien.

Tenía alrededor de seis meses de gestación, razón por la que se veía obligado a vestir con ropa más acorde a su estado, pero no le molestaba, como decía, se sentía realmente pleno, más cuando Thor le tomaba de la mano y salían a caminar, aunque al final del día terminase quejándose por el dolor de sus pies, hinchados por el peso extra, pero Thor siempre terminaría dándole un masaje y entonces sería feliz nuevamente.

Por ejemplo, ese día habían decidido visitar a Tony, desde la recaída que había tenido hacía casi un año, se encontraba bajo tratamiento, las misiones, consultas, trabajos extras, diseños, horas de taller, horas de empresa, pasatiempos peligrosos, como practicar bongee, paracaidismo o alpinismo, fuera, hasta tiempo indefinido, necesitaban que su corazón se estabilizara, y dejara de presionarlo, razón por la que pasaba la mayor parte del día en casa, Peter lo visitaba la mayoría del tiempo, tendría unos diez u once años en ese entonces, vigoroso y lleno de energía, próximo a la adolescencia, May le acompañaba algunas tardes, cada que podía, era esencial su tono maternal, de lo contario, terminaría desquiciándose, aunque en ocasiones las visitas fuesen cortas o exprés, quien se encontraba en la torre 24/7, era Virginia, quien no quería arriesgar al castaño nuevamente, y lo peor, era que Tony, aunque no lo admitiera, era que tal vez tenía razón y se había cruzado la línea.

Y bueno, el resto era historia, tenía cargando un pastel, bajo en azúcar y alto en no sabía qué proteína o nutriente tenía aparte, pero, según Thor, le haría bien, tanto a Loki, como a Tony, así que habían decidido traer aquello. El rubio se quedó atrás, al parecer, había olvidado el folder con las fotos del ultrasonido de ese mes, decidió adelantarse, porque, maldita sea, necesitaba una puta silla donde descansar, los pies le estaban matando.

No obstante, conforme iba avanzando hacia el piso donde Tony y Pepper solía estar, el olor delató una disputa, lleno de angustia, se sujetó la parte baja del vientre y se apresuró a llegar a la fuente de mezclas alteradas.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? No sabía, pero cuando vio que Peter había empujado a Pepper contra el televisor de plasma y caído sobre ella, para después soltarle un puñetazo directo a la nariz, supo que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Sería estúpido intentar detenerlos, en su estado, no podía usar magia, se le había prohibido, mínimo hasta que la cría tuviera dos meses de nacida, desesperado, gritó el nombre de Thor, que se apresurara, que subiera lo más rápido, y así lo hizo.

-¿Tony? ¿Qué tienes? ¡Reacciona, idiota –Le agitó varias veces, e incluso, se atrevió a golpearle directamente el rostro, cosa que funcionó y despertó, bueno, algo parecido, le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Loki alzó su cabeza y lo hizo recargarse en su regazo, examinó los ojos, que se le dificultaban abrir. –

-¿Lok? –Recibió unas palmaditas más suaves, pero firmes, para que se mantuviera así, sólo para ver como Thor embestía con los hombros a una Pepper que se negaba a soltar el cuello de un Peter que había dejado de moverse. -¿Pet? ¡Pet! –Loki recordaba verlo agitadísimo, y entendió que había sido un error despertarlo.

Aquella visitada se había tornado tan amarga, pero no se arrepentía, ¿Qué hubiera pasado de no haber estado presente? ¿Pepper hubiera matado a Peter? Probablemente, Pet, alfa o no, era un niño en desarrollo, y Virginia una mujer madura.

La tía May estaba recargada en el castaño, quien le abrazaba por los hombros, ninguno de los dos había dormido esa noche, estaban cansados y mierda, no podían siquiera pensar en cerrar los ojos, no cuando el doctor no se paseaba ni cerca de ahí, Loki le arreglaba la corbata a Thor, hasta que llegó un punto donde supo que ya no serviría más, suspiró, él también necesitaba descansar.

-Deberíamos ir a casa, no puedes alterar tus ciclos de sueño.

-¿Y dejar a Tony? No, no. Es mi mortal favorito.

-Lo comprendo, yo también le quiero, pero míralo, no nos quiere cerca.

-Es normal, eres alfa y yo apesto a ti, no quiere saber nada de ellos ahora, eso es común en los omegas cuando presencia una clase de violencia de ese tipo.

-Hay cosas que no comprendo.

-¿Cómo…?

-¿No ha dicho por qué estaba inconsciente?

-Según él, fue su medicamento.

-Jamás se había puesto así.

-No, jamás.

-¿Crees qué…?

-Sí, lo creo. Tiene que ver en esto, eso explicaría el odio de Peter.

-Y el nuestro.

-¿Nunca te cayó bien, verdad?

-No.

-A mí tampoco, sabía que era medio perra, desde que la conocí, pero Tony la ama.

-Está realmente destrozado.

Ambos suspiraron y se enfocaron en su imagen, ojos irritados, hundidos, con ojeras y un semblante que delataba cuanta miseria sentía, casi volvía a tener otra recaída, Loki había logrado tranquilizarlo, ¿Cómo? No estaba seguro, tal vez el bebé en su vientre había ayudado, tal vez. Su dolor era tan palpable, que llegaba a sentirlo, Thor también, aunque fuese un grandote duro y torpe, era un hombre sensible, y entendía, Loki pensaba, que su dolor sólo podía ser comparado, para llegar a entenderlo, si Thor llegase a hacerle daño a su vástago nonato. Pensarlo le hacía cerrar los ojos y suspirar con un escalofrío.

Horas después, el doctor se dignó en aparecer, casi siendo apuñalado por todos en la sala, en especial por la tía May y Tony, al parecer, Peter había sido liberado de la presión justo a tiempo, estuvo a casi nada de romperse el cuello y morir instantemente, por fortuna para todos, no había sido así, y se encontraba en observaciones, lo único que quedaba era rezar para que no presentara ninguna clase de secuelas futuras, además de eso, tenía una pierna rota y el hombro dislocado.

…

Pepper estaba en su celda, no estaba precisamente presa, pero sí detenida, hasta nuevo aviso, esposada a la mesa, se atacaba mentalmente, ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Había atacado a Peter, a la cría adoptiva del omega que estaba por marcar, se maldijo varias veces, en silencio, y estuvo por llorar de la rabia, pero se contuvo, y si llegaba a hacerlo, era culpa de su brazo roto, se puso de pie inmediatamente, cuando la puerta se abrió, anunciando visitas, era Tony, su Tony precioso, luz de su vida, estaba ahí, había regresado por ella.

Pero no le miraba con calidez, como solía hacerlo, había una mezcla de dolor y decepción que le hizo querer abrazarlo y pedirle perdón, incluso su aroma se notaba diferente. Triste. No se sentó ni mucho menos, había un guardia cercano a él, ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-No vamos a presentar cargos. –Y decía vamos, porque obviamente, estaba del lado del niño. –Pero es evidente, de que esto se acabó.

-¿Qué?

-Todo se acabó. Nuestra relación, tanto romántica, como laboral, te conseguí un apartamento, en otro estado, lejos, bonito, tienes varios ceros en tu cuenta bancaria, así que no sufrirás por ese lado.

-¿Estás terminando conmigo?

-¿Qué no me escuchas? Esto se terminó.

-¡Tenemos que hablar esto!

-¡Estamos hablándolo! ¡No quiero verte, no quiero que te atrevas a buscarme, no quiero nada de ti! ¡Tocaste a Peter! ¡Mi Peter! ¡Mi cría, mi familia, mi todo! ¡Al niño que le debo la vida!

-¡Tony no seas idiota! ¡Estás siendo precipitado! ¡Tranquilízate y hablaremos de esto con calma!

Notó que se estaba alterando, por la manera en la que lloraba y se sostenía el corazón desembocado, se preocupó y enojó en partes iguales, quiso acercarse y recibió un grito de advertencia, jamás le había visto llorar como ese día. No sabía si hablar o continuar con su llanto, sólo se dedicaba a tallarse los ojos e ignorarla.

-Te amo.

-Yo también.

Sintió que todo se arreglaba en esas palabras tan simples, que le abrazaría y ella le besaría con ahínco, aceptaría su perdón y verían la manera en la cual disculparse con el niño estúpido, no importaba si tenía que humillarse, si Tony le pedía eso, puta, que lo haría, puta que sí.

-Y por eso mismo, esto tiene que acabar.

-Tony, no, me amas, te amo, nos amamos, cometí un error, puedo arreglarlo…Puedo…

-No, Pepper. No sé aún si Peter tendrá una vida normal después de eso, si tendrá secuelas, si estará bien, no sé, ¿Qué te hizo mi pequeño? ¿Cuál fue su pecado para que lo tratases así?

Tú, mi amor, tú me haces actuar así, tu aroma, tu calor, todo de ti me vuelve loca, me hace arder y querer aplastar a todo el mundo, él se entrometió en nosotros, yo sólo protegía nuestro futuro.

-Cosas de alfas. –Se limitó a decir.

-Cosas de alfas. –Repitió con amargura. –Te creí diferente, no puedo creer que pensé, estúpidamente, en que sí, yo quería tu marca.v  
Pepper no recordaba mucho después de eso, no cuando esas palabras salieron de esa dulce boca, y luego la abandonaron en la celda, no opuso resistencia cuando dos hombres la escoltaron fuera y la subieron a un avión privado, con todas sus cosas dentro. Fue el viaje más amargo de su vida.

El incidente había quedado entre Peter, quien se negaba totalmente a decir las razones, Pepper, Thor y Loki, estos dos últimos, tenían una idea aproximada de lo que había sucedido, pero nada más, nadie tocaba el tema, Tony se había mudado temporalmente a casa de los Parker, para ayudar en los cuidados del niño, obviamente, se había hecho cargo de todas y cada una de las cuentas de la casa, medicinas, y cualquier tipo de tratamiento que Peter llegase a necesitar, afortunadamente, año y medio después, cuando estuvo totalmente recuperado, no tuvo ningún rasgo de secuelas, Tony podía respirar con alivio ahora.

Pepper se había vuelto un nombre prohibido, y hasta el momento, no había intentado contactarse con el castaño, le conocía, y sabía bien en que él también era capaz de usar la violencia para hacer respetar las decisiones que tomaba.

…

El reencuentro, a casi una década después, había sido incómodo, tanto para Pepper como para Tony, ella sintió una paz embargarle cuando ‘’accidentalmente’’ notó que su cuello estaba libre, sin marca alguna.

-Tienes cinco minutos. –No estaba de buenas ese día en especial, y necesitaba ir a casa a embriagarse con tranquilidad.

Ella no dijo nada, se limitó a forzar una sonrisa apenada y a deslizar hasta el un sobre con un sello de una institución clínica, donde revelaba que Pepper había tomado terapia, y había salido de ella de manera exitosa.

-Se encargaron de regular mis nivelas de violencia. Dicen que soy apta nuevamente para reintegrarme a la sociedad sin problemas.

-No eras una criminal.

-Ataqué a un niño de 10 años, casi hasta matarlo. Por supuesto que lo soy.

Tony no dijo nada ante eso.  
-Supongo que estás cerrando un capítulo con lo que pasó.

-Quiero cerrarlo, pero no olvidarlo, que sea mi eterno recordatorio de mis errores, y de lo que perdí.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Quiero trabajar contigo otra vez, te apuesto que no has encontrado otra asistente con mi eficiencia.

-No me tomé la molestia de buscar.

-¿Esperando mi regreso inconscientemente?

-Tal vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo dije, sigo resubiendo fics <3


End file.
